


I'm Sorry for This

by troubledGuardian



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti is a little shit, Dark is so fucking done, M/M, Not Actually Smut, im so sorry, puns, stupid drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledGuardian/pseuds/troubledGuardian
Summary: Anti is a little piece of shit with a bad habit of not quitting while he's ahead.Dark somehow puts up with this.





	I'm Sorry for This

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a 100 word drabble that was sparked from my twisted little head when I should have been cleaning. Puns made me laugh, I had to write the scene. Don't judge me too much, it was practically laid out in my head, preformed.
> 
> Also this is completely unedited, any mistakes are my own.

‘Dark,’ he breathed. Groans and heavy breathing filled the room as rough kissing turned to still-clothed grinding. 

Anti broke away from a particular long kiss and smirked. Dark stared at him with hunger and wariness. 

“What do you say we..” Dark’s eyes narrowed. 

“Don't do it, bitch.”

Anti leaned in towards Dark’s ear. 

“Up the Anti?” In hindsight, he should have expected landing on the floor with a loud thud and Dark cursing him back to hell, but to see the split second of disgust cross Dark’s features before he was thrown off the bed?

“Worth it!” He coughed out over Dark’s exasperated grumbling.


End file.
